Holiday shopping
by SuckitLosers
Summary: Saix and Demyx go X-mas shopping... good things happen :  One-shot for SaxDem! Happy Holidays :D


The sparkling snow covered the city of twilight town. Light flurries filled the air with a bitter cold that bit at Saix's nose. The beginning of the sea was frozen over and the clouds casting the snow spell were a light gray making the day look pleasant.

Saix hated it. The snow the holiday lights all the way down to the fruit cakes sitting out for decoration. The blue haired man, hated winter, it was probably the worst out of all of the seasons. During this time of the year he'd much rather prefer to be under his warm covers and not get up until it was over!

But no! SOMEONE had to take HIM X-mas shopping. Apparently there was a meeting about this and Saix wasn't there, due to his hibernation, and was voted to be the babysitter. He rubbed his hands over his arms. His coat wasn't helping.

"SAIX!" yelled out a voice from behind him. Oh god it's back, he rolled his eyes and turned. There, now standing before him was a dirty blond mohawk mullet headed boy, dressed in thick jeans, a blue jacket and earmuffs.

"Number nine there's no reason to be so loud." Saix growled as his headache began to calm down from the earlier noise.

"Oh, sorry." The blond smiled. Then noticed the diviner shivering. "Saix if you're cold you should have worn something heavier." Demyx said with what Saix could only decipher as concern.

He merely gave a humph and looked away. "Are you just about done with your silly shopping yet?" he grumbled rubbing his arms again.

"Almost, I just have one more place to go... is that okay?" the nocturne stepped in front of the blue haired man's gaze, with a look of like he actually cared.

"Why would you ask me that? It's your shopping trip if we didn't get it all done now then what would be the point?" Saix sighed as he began walking.

"I suppose you're right..." Demyx stood where Saix left him fiddling his fingers. Saix stopped when he realized the other nobody was not following.

"Are you coming?" he demanded and then number nine's face looked up and nodded. He trailed after Saix not really looking forward but not anywhere else either. It felt like he was staring at the Diviner but every time he looked back the nocturne would be looking at his feet or somewhere else.

Saix didn't really mind Demyx it was just that the blond could get quiet annoying, scratch that he could get very annoying. But he was nice, social, and just fun to be around. The main issue was that he didn't do his missions, which caused Superior to rain hell on him. But besides the rest of it all, Demyx was... kinda cute.

But of course Saix would never tell him that! It wasn't like he was afraid of being gay. No there were several others like that. Saix knew that Demyx was well, a child in personality and himself... well he was a workaholic second in command. Polar opposites do NOT get along, that's why there are polar opposites.

"Hey Saix..." Demyx just barely whispered slowing down a bit.

Saix quickly adjusted to the pace. "what is it, Nine?"

"Could you give me some advice?" he stopped completely.

Saix took two more steps and then stopped. "On what?" he turned.

Demyx looked to the ground with shyness. "Say.. I like someone..." he fumbled his fingers.

Saix's heart sank, he knew he didn't have a snowballs... curse the season. A one in a million chance with Demyx but obviously somewhere deep down he did care for the blond. "And?" he forced out trying to keep his composure.

"well..." The nocturne twiddled his thumbs. "How do you suggest I tell the person that I like them?" a deep blush befell the mullet mohawk's face.

That's just the absolutely PERFECT question he could ask me. Saix sang sarcastically to himself then focused back on Demyx. "Do you want how I would do it or how I think you should do it?" he stared at the male who was shyly looking to the ground not giving him a response.

The Diviner sighed. "Well you certainly have a ditsy blond thing going for you but you must show some form of determination to this person, otherwise they wont take you seriously."

The blonds head instantly shot up with a horrified look as if that would be the worst case scenario. "So... how do I do that?" he dropped his head again only raising his eyes every now and then.

Saix couldn't believe he was doing this, but he assumed that Demyx's happiness should come first. "Try something meaningful, or forceful, something that would get your point across." He huffed out seeing his breath in the cold air.

"like a kiss?" Demyx asked bashfully.

Saix twitched with anger for a moment at the thought of another kissing the nocturne but he suppressed it and turned a quarter of the way forward so he didn't have to face Demyx completely.

"Yes that would probably do it..." He mentally kick-boxed himself for letting those words escape his mouth. but externally he was simply exhaling.

"It's frickin' cold out we should-" but before he could finish Demyx was there lip locking him.

Saix had no intention of this whatsoever, but it felt good, the heat of Demyx's breath exhaling into his body warming him strait to his toes. Suddenly the snow and the holidays didn't matter anymore. Saix kissed back not even consciously remembering why, he just knew it felt right.

Demyx was the first to pull away for air. This sudden break in contact made Saix whine but as soon as it let out he bit his inner lip as punishment.

The nocturne giggled. His smile beaming with pure joy. Then the diviner realized where his hands were. Perfectly wrapped around the blonds waist, which was rather close to his. He instantly shoved Demyx away.

"I'm sorry!" he panicked. "I- I don't know what came over me!" A blush crept upon his face. DAMN how could I let myself go like that? he demanded the answer from himself.

The blond placed a hand on his shoulder. "Saix... don't you remember what I asked you?" he whispered.

Saix sat there thinking for a minute, then remembered back to the hypothetical question. He gave a quick glance to the nocturne wide eyed with disbelief.

Demyx's face was red too. He nodded giving a slight smile.

Then Saix stood. "You mean to tell me that you," he pointed to Demyx. "Like me?" he pointed to himself. The blond could do nothing but nod.

"... we should finish shopping." Saix quickly changed the subject and continued to walk down the way before a hand caught his.

"Saix..." Demyx cried out. Which made him freeze. "This is where you say... how you feel about me... right?" he looked up hopefully to the berserk.

Saix could never refuse a Demyx face. He turned and took two steps then embraced the other male. "I like you too," he whispered. "Very much so." Then he let go with his face as red as a tomato's.

Demyx had the biggest smile on his face like a child on Christmas day... damn holidays. Then Saix took the blonds hand in his and continued down to the store.

"Hey Saix?" Demyx began.

Saix turned his head towards the musician. "Yes?"

He kissed the diviners cheek. "You're my Saix puppy okay?"

Saix smiled. "Sure thing Demyx." he kissed the blonds nose.

The next person to insult him on his new name or his new boyfriend, gets shanked with a claymore. Axel and Xigbar are so dead...

_A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D yeah well 1. I'd like to thank my friend Kibi for helping me come up with the pairing...2. I OWN NOTHING! YES NOTHING... well I own the hours and life that took to create it but i don't think that counts for ownership -,- I hope that you all (readers) have a wonderful ... whatever you celebrate this time of year :3 any who~ SaxDem. It lives. you know it's there... somewhere :D_


End file.
